borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out "my story" I've always wondered what the official history of Pandora was after first writing out my version here. It's been, I think, either close to or over a year since my last tweak of the old place and idle curiosities seem to not have been satisfied. And my history, I note with quiet disquiet, is still there. TrollofReason 04:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :ive not touched it. and i think its a testament to how good and/or believable it is that no one else has either. just watch out for the truth nazis. 05:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Reversed edits on Weapon Crate Locations Hi, this is 131.252.4.4 (from home now, not school). The edits I made to that article are accurate (I have 1500 hrs in game and much of it in the vanilla game world, I know it well enough to give accurate counts for things like Lockboxes and such). I will try to add info on which chests are missing to the specific articles (on talk page there of) for each region and if I find time get some pics and descriptions for them as well. So I am politely asking that you unreverse your edit. As I am not about to start an edit war. 06:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :i did not say they were not accurate. as i said on your talk page @ fourdotfour you did not summarize your edits. this would be easier if you made an account so were not talking on 3 different pages. you are welcome make sweeping changes to articles however comma by policy (which, admittedly, i wrote) unsummarized edits may be undone or rolled back. thank you for your interest in Borderlands Wiki. 07:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) you may, of course, undo my rollback and give it a summary and move on to your next project like pictures (dont forget to categorize them). ::I confirmed them all and provided a summary. dotfour, please provide a summary next time. it really helps us distinguish quality work, such as yours, from the masses of drive-bys and vandals out there. Dämmerung 15:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) gripe what is your major malfunction with deleting my posts? thanks.......sorry for bein such a hard ass.... forum :Dear Doctor, I re-wrote the page I put up for the Mac Edition by Feral Interactive ( Forum:Backup saves Mac Edition by Feral Interactive ) which you archived for not being an article. If it passes now could you please re-instate it and if not, let me know what you might suggest to make it pass? :Many thanks, ::Playsonmac. hows that? article needed help. did i muck up the link to bordertool? 11:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I apologize that I'm completely "green" about all things wiki...I want to make an anonymous report of "something" this afternoon on THIS wiki. I really would rather appeal to the admins of the awesome wiki. How do I go about reporting abuse that occurred directly to me this afternoon discreetly? do yo have some message box/support spot? I don't really follow how to add a report on the report vandalism chart? Again I'm very "green". HEEEEEY DR. F How do u get the cool rectangle with yur name and some logos? its cool and whyd u put me a pic thing? :it is a custom signature. there are several forum guides around wikia, and at least one on blandswiki. which pic thing did i put you? 00:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Move Could you pls move File:Inlfandel-HRD5 Steel Violator.png to File:Ilvandel-HRD5 Steel Violator.png (redirect suppressed), I misspelled the name. I uploaded for a talk page resource and citation for upgrading the max damage, and I'm going to go ahead and put it in the table under the new name. Thanks a million 03:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Also, isn't leve 68 the max legit weapon drop? 04:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :I guess machines have them. 04:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) yes. &. 68 is max drop. machines will offer 69. if asking b/c of something from one of my pages please note i play 3pdlc and red guns is a dead give away. 15:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Nop, just curious. I don't really know this wiki's guidelines, and knowing exactly what's acceptable helps. I'll get the hang of it. 20:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) noted. check policy. if its not there it doesnt count. please call me on it if you see me exceed _my_ charter. 22:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO KNOCK!?!! I just want to make damn sure the little bastids stay out. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 16:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :noted. Злой доктор Ф Image caching? I recently uploaded File:Ilvandel-KKA2 C Cobalt Tsunami.png, but had it equipped so the level was off. I know some wikis have an issue with image caching, and think that might be going on here. If so disregard, but it's showing the level 56 equipped version for both and I'm relatively certain I uplaoded the right one the second time. To be perfectly clear, this is what I'm shooting for. Also while your at it, why did the price change? @_@ 20:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I wonder how many people have made the same mistake and uploaded equipped weapons... 20:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yup, it was caching. Thanks anyways and glad you didn't have to waste your time. 20:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :sometimes we have to wait til server resets. equipped weapons were uploaded more often than not in early days. price? if same i have no idea. 21:03, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I miscapitalized this image's category on upload and have no idea how to twist wikia's arm into removing the category -_- fix pls 22:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, but how did you do that? When I went to edit it, there was nothing on the page. I don't use wikia too much, so is there a page for a file somewhere else maybe? I know I'm missing something obvious. 01:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) in edit page dialog there is a box to the right of article text for categories only. 02:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) yep me Hi i need somthing, how do you mke that character card on the right? I want one!! CL4-TP Out!!!!! 02:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks man. the CL4P-tp, is that yours, cause if you scroll down on my profile page, not talk and see the location and that other stuff thats what i want it to say, and the pic to be my profile pic, thx, oh and put it in the place where i put my fake one not the C:L4P-TP one, but you can make a copy of it and put it there to. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CL4-TP Out!!!!! 00:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :the one i placed is an example. you may dupe it or change it as you like. i think i left all the lines intact (the ones w/o entries). 01:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :On my Talk Page there gibberish, is that the mod code? i meant them modded for me and then dropped for me in a PS3 privite play game. Sorry if you were confused. (Do you know anyone who is a PS3 player and will mod the guns for me and drop them in private game?) Just in case PSN Id: CozmicEgg :ThanksCL4-TP Out!!!!! 16:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) It's B(A)rderlands!!!!! Hey, Dr. F, where is OMG APC objective in DLC General Knoxx? I need help finding the Lancer digistruct!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CL4-TP Out!!!!! 16:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) WOOB :@ the elevated highway. @ the midpoint transition. after the badass shock troop. before going below roadway for ice cream day. topside starboard, between junk and wall is objective. essentially its behind the badass shock but map icon is misleading. 20:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :How do you edit your Signiture i want to make mine cooler like yours. My crummy one >CL4-TP Out!!!!! 21:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :How do you edit your Signiture i want to make mine cooler like yours. My crummy one >B(A)rderlandsTheAwesome!!! (Talk2Me) 22:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Found this online, filled it in. Can you make it work for me? :run a forum and ask it to be included in blands. cite where you have seen it in use. include reason(s) you believe it belongs on borderlands wiki. 22:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) unsig'd sigs sig'd so they are. the supressed redirects fail to show up as yellow links on my "smart" celly. i stand bow corrected. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 17:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :in fairness to you, i admit i have asked the little snot to link his talk in his sig. he has predictably refused/ignored. so i link his first comment. i note that no one has taken up the RfB banner. 18:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I dont really find him all that annoying....YET. He is just wasting space on the pages he posts on, in my opinion. Should he start to Vandalize however... -- 22:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) and veg summed it up. hes not vandalis/zing and hes not altering anyone's edits. hes only threatening to hack steam and wikia @ the slightest provocation should we vex him. 22:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with you Doc, let CJ " VEX " him and see if he can do as he claims. I believe there is a saying that goes something like " the dog with the biggest bark is usually the one standing behind it owners leg ". If he does react badly, at least we will have a reason to drop the B&nH@mmer. -- 22:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :: You've forgotten his nameless relative who will ban us from teh Microsofts. In many jurisdictions, threats to cause mayhem are in themselves criminal offenses. Dämmerung 22:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) credible threats, maybe. 22:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : script + kiddie = script kiddie. Dämmerung 22:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) idiot + kiddie = snot-nosed twerp. 01:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm new to wikia and i'm just wading around, confused and useless. I'm not sure how to do much. i've looked at some of the help pages on communtity central and such and i guess i'll look through a few more times, but, frankly, i'm just not sure where to start. i'd like to start making usefull edits but i'm not even sure what i'm supposed to use as a signature! The four tildes and then my username? yeah? nah? I'm not 100% sure what i should do to get warmed up to wikia, so any ideas? Thanks for any advice and sorry for being a noob! Ironvirus33916 04:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Bad Steam! BAD! it derped again. thought it was my internet this time, but voila it was not! D: 04:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :ik,r? 05:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks what level are you and thanks so would you like to play tomarrow? - BBB :any level. add me on steam or gamespy. 03:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :do you have ps3 BBB ::i do not 20:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) borderlands ps3 wanna play co op on ps3 im at the crimson fastness idc what level you are?? message back. BBB :i do not own borderlands for ps3. the forums look like a good idea though. also check forum:muster PS3. 20:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Fix Yo Dr., uhhm I was wondering. I've made a "fix" patch for the Draco, Executioner, Reaper, Vengeance, Penetrator, Plague and Bitch problems. Should I make pic's of the fixed weapons and use them for the item descriptions on their respected pages? Or talk? Or something? I... I am the King! 16:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :the draco can be fixed w/ willowtree, though this rarely survives multiplayer. the others require recoding or custom upks. these are not available to all users. that said i think your pics and descriptions and possibly links to your upks along w/ instructions would be welcome in their own section on End-User Created Content. and this would help w/ the constant questions of where do i get X and can you dupe me a Y. 20:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::So I just need to give people the .upk patch I made? Sure, where to put it though (as in having all people being able to reach it easily)? As for your Draco fix.. It's only half, because the Legendary markment is left out. Mine's fixes that as well. I... I am the King! 22:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::File uploaders such as mediafire are popular. i can only assume the markment is what makes the title rename volatile. shall i start the page for you and let you flesh it out? 22:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I use Google/Documents to share. However yeah if you would be so kind to do so. Then I'll go make some pictures, add the link to the host-site, give a thorough explanation on "how to" and have people have fun. However I'll have to do that t'morrow since I still got work and my personal live gnawing at my hind-fat. I... I am the King! 22:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) no rush. 22:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :That'll do, just checked the "Troll"s' talkpage, laughed my ass of with Nagy's last comment. I... I am the King! 22:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Just made the page, could you check it and see if you like the layout. Also try the patch yourself since I know you use PC. I... I am the King! 10:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::On a side note: "If there are any other weapons in need of "fix" please do notify, because I'm very buisy on my 2nd weaponpack." If stated >> will be fixed. I... I am the King! 22:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Lock Hello, sorry to bother you, but could you please lock my talk page, User talk:GamePlaya3159, to sysop only. I have another user, User:Orga4000, going to all of the wiki's I've contributed to, stalking me, and leaving me harassing messages. Thanks and much appreciated! I'm sorry for all the trouble. :( - GamePlaya3159 (Talk) zer0 the her0 Dear Dr.F, I can confirm one of Zer0's dialogue lines and that he is male, as when he uses Deception, he says 'I vanish' in a deep, calm male voice, just watch the zero gameplay and listen closely at the beginning. :or you are going to re-add. noted Info, ty. 19:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Dear Dr.F, :I apologize for the accidental vandalism, it was a complete mistake and i have no intention to vandalise the wiki of my favourite shooter game. kein problemo. i splained to fryguy. 21:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) While you're at it. I'd like to suggest you take a look a the "muster 3PDLC" page, it's kinda beaten up, I'd say. I... I am the King! 17:22, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :gracias sen'ior grim jaw jaeger shots, i am now afraid to look. 18:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :It was like that when I got there though... I... I am the King! 15:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) i spontaneously grew a pair and had a look. page needs a second spreadsheet. one wont fit. even smalled. someone will get to it unless youd like to give it a go. 15:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try. I... I am the King! 15:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :(Update) :Check please. I... I am the King! 15:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) looks good. nicely done. 15:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) on the rebound Well, the last RfA was turned down due to "new(er) users being indifferent". Since two months ago, It would appear to me there is even less activity on the wiki, and there are no "newer users" at all (but I've been having a bit of "low activity", so I may have missed them). The way I see it, there are 3 players here: Me, the wiki, and the BCrat. I haven't changed. The wiki hasn't changed. Has the BCrat changed his opinion since 4 months ago? happypal (talk • ) 11:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :if you dont know how many new and returned RCs we have since then, i withdraw the question. ask lynne or review her edits re: new RCs. 'crats can be overruled, elsewise wed have no mechanics sections (or trivia for that matter). 15:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) reference thanx Hi Doc, just wanted to say thanks for your tip on signatures. Took me a wee bit of tinkering (& taking a sly peek @ how others used the code) but I think I got it sussed. Cheers ~~Tempus edax rerum~~ 12:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :now try putting that on User:Irongrom/sig so its not 3 lines of source. PS3 vid Thanks for info. I was thinking the TV card (PC) has a freeze/capture feature & I have a composite output for the PS3 lying about somewhere - I'll run it up the flagpole & see if it salutes. Dunno why I didn't think of it before... Regarding the coding, I make absolutely sure my stubby mitts are well away from any Edit buttons while I'm reading! I'd hate to be served a dish of cold skag vomit as punishment for trampling thru someone's handywork. Cheers ~~Tempus edax rerum~~ 00:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :contrary to popular opinion, templates are not sacrosanct. i only mentioned it b/c it has been known to happen. i mostly assume it was accidental. i save the skag vomit for trolls, oddly they seem to like it. 03:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sig Me again Doc. I misssed that last line about /sig earlier - think I've got it sussed now. Thx again for assist. Cheers 06:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC)